With Dreams There Are Nightmares
by Kura Aruji
Summary: Russia keeps having nightmares and they are haunting him, the one thing each of them have in common is they are horrid and they have Canada.
1. Chapter 1

''Why so cold?...'' Russia said crouched in the snow as he huffed into his hands causing a small cloud. He looked around again at the field of frozen and withered sunflowers, ''Why has every one faded away?'' He lied back in the snow looking up at the dark sea of clouds that leaked snow down to him. ''America has faded. England has faded. France has faded. China has faded. Estonia, Latvia,Lithuania. All of them!''He shouts into the echoing emptiness void of life as the cold creeps through his limbs making its way to his chest,''Not even sisters come any more.'' He lied there starting to tear up.

''You aren't alone,''A voice crept into Russia's ear as he sat up and looked around desperate to see life. Canada and his large full grown Kumajio stood in the snow before him.''I can help keep you,'' Canada put his hand out to Russia in a gesture to help him get up.

Russia whispered in a child like way, '' You seem warm, da?'' Russia reached out to grab Canada's hand, but once he touched him Canada shattered into thousands of pink peddles. Russia stared wide eyed at the peddles as they seemed to dance away from him. He got up and chased them only to trip onto the ground as they faded into the distance. He lied there unable to even cry as he feels his whole body become icy and his vision started to fade he mumbled before everything went black,'' I don't want to be alone...''

Russia awoke from the shaky and worried sounding voice of Latvia, ''R-Russia are you alright?''

Russia sat up and hugged him tightly glad that he was out of his retched dream and happy to see the little whispered, ''You aren't gone,'' too quietly for Latvia to understand but loud enough for it to be heard as a mumble.

''W-what was that?''Latvia asked as he struggled to breath, Russia was hugging him tightly,''U-um, Russia c-can you please let go a little...''

''Oh.'' Russia let go realized the was crushing him and then patted his head as Latvia continued to quiver.

Lithuania stepped into the room unsure of whether or not he stepped into the room at a bad time, ''Um, Russia I have your uniform ready for you when you need it.''

''Bring it, da?'' Russia said smiling widely.

''Yes sir,'' Lithuania left the room followed by Latvia leaving to retrieve Russia's boots and pipe, already knowing he would be told to. Within a couple minutes they came back with the requested items.

As Russia was getting dressed Latvia noticed that Russia seemed out of it. Russia looked flustered as he put his boots and and moved slower then Latvia didn't say anything fear was holding him back. He watch as Russia put o his coat slipping the pipe into it then wrapping the scarf around his neck. Russia started to head to the door , Latvia couldn't stop himself as he grabbed Russia by the sleeve.''What are you doing?'' Russia said looking at Latvia surprised that he was 'brave enough' to grab him.

''S-s-sorry, n-never m-m-mind.'' Latvia shuttered. He let his hands slip off Russia's arm as he looked up at the large intimidating man as he shook like a leaf. He cowered down and inched away, ''I didn't mean to disturb you, S-sorry.''

''..? Is okay , I am going out for a while, Estonia is in charge of house while I am gone, da?'' Russia said opening the door , Latvia nodded and Russia walked out and head to Canada's house still thinking heavily on the dream. He stood in front of the house looking up at it.''Warmth...''


	2. Chapter 2

Russia stood there pausing for a moment. He could hear a ruckus from the side of the house and just barely could make out what was being said. ''Kumagochi please stop!'' Though quiet that was Canada's yelling voice. Russia went to the noise to see Canada being dragged around in the snow holding on to Kumajiro's leash as the large bear ran in circles after a bird. Kumajiro seemed oblivious to Canada's existence as he started to barrel in Russia's direction still going at the bird. He tried to jump over the tall man but failed and crashed into him knocking him over. Canada crashed into him as well squealing ''Maple!'' upon impact. Unfortunately some how Canada ended up at the bottom of the pile.

Russia got up off the ground and looked very annoyed by Kumajiro's picked him up by the collar and flicked him on the nose. Kumajiro tried to bite Russia's hand only to be met by a sharp smack by it,''Bad! You do not bite Russia!'' He ordered shaking the bear in the air a bit.

Kumajiro covered his eyes with his paws hanging his head a bit, ''Sorry...'' He didn't try snapping at Russia in fear of another smack.

''Um, can you please get off me?'' Canada pleaded softly . He was leveled with the snow and Russia didn't even notice that he was stepping on him not the snow.

Naturally he was unheard by Russia. Russia looked around confused,''Wait where did Canada go?'' He set the bear down holding onto his leash.

''Canada? Who's that?'' Kumojiro asked not even remembering that his master even existed.

''I am down here! Right under your feet.''Canada whined as Kumajiro sat on him. Canada tugged on Russia's pants' leg to get his attention.

Russia looked down,''Oh, when did you get there?'' Russia was confused at how that was even possible and how he didn't notice.

''You have done this at the conferences before, can you please just get off me its starting to hurt.''

Russia stepped off him but kumajiro just looked down at him, ''Who are you?'' He asked still not piecing it together.

''I'm Canada! You know the one who feeds you!'' Canada squealed partly pleading Kumajiro to get off.

''Oh, you should feed me more. I'm hungry." He said still not moving. Russia picked him up a by the collar again and placed him down off of Canada.

He put his hand out to him,''Off floor now, da?'' Canada put his hand out grab Russia's but once Russia had a hold of Canada's hand and pull him up he let go and seemed scared for a moment, the image of Canada shattering flashed though his mind. Imedietly after he regreted doing that.''Oh sorry I didn't me.'' He lied, he did mean to do that in fear of being left alone.

Canada seemed dumbfounded to hear Russia actually apologized, ''Its okay, it didn't hurt or anything.'' Got up and dusted the snow off himself.A cold wind swept against them causing Canada to shiver a little.''Its chill out here, lets go inside. You can do whatever you came here to do inside can't you?'' Canada said noticing that he had absolutely no clue why he was there. Russia nodded and they went into Canada's house, Russia still holding Kumajiro's leash.

When they got in Russia was pleased with the warmth that welcomed them. Kumajiro decided the lift in Russia's mood and hugged his leg nearly making him trip. Russia would have kicked the bear off it he didn't feel so pleasured by the furry body against him.

''Feel free to sit on the couch, I will go get some co-co.'' Canada said at first thinking for himself but then feeling bad for thinking that way. Russia picked Kumajiro up and sat with him on his lap. Kumajiro didn't seem to mind being put there.

At Russia's house Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania were making sure the house was how Russia expected it so they wouldn't get punnished. Estonia was going through with a checklist, Lithuania was vacuuming and Latvia was standing next to Estonia waiting to be told to do something. Everything seemed to be going fine until they heard a loud slamming on the door.

A oh too familiar voice called through the door, ''Brother~. Brother~. I have come to collect your love~.'' It was Belarus.

Lithuania and Estonia hid behind Latvia as he shook immensely. ''Latvia, you go tell her ..'' Estonia whispered to him nudging him in the direction of the door.

Latvia walked hesitantly to the door shaking even more seeing the hinges being bent and loosed by her opened the door and it opened harshly nearly hitting latvia int he face.''Brother I have come to take you~. Belarus sung out causing a shiver to run down all three of the Baltics.

''I-I-I'm sorry b-b-b-b-b-but R-R-Russia i-isn't h-here.'' Latvia shook even more shrinking down as Belarus looked enraged at the words that were spoken.

''Where did he go?" Belarus commanded with impatience mixed with her rage.

''I-I d-d-don't know, h-he said he w-was going out for a while.'' Latvia mumbled looking down.

''Where?'' She looked as if she was going to spit fire.

Latvia looked as if he was about to cry, ''I think C-Canada's house.''

Belarus left shutting the door hard enough to break one of the hinges and stormed to Canada's house stomping through the snow causing very visible foot prints.


	3. Chapter 3

Canada came back into the room going over to Russia with three mugs of co-co on a tray. Kumajiro grabbed on off it blowing it once before chugging it. Canada handed it to Russia who held it looking at it.

Before either of them could even have a sip of their drink they were disturbed by a slamming at the door,''Oh brother, why did you leave your house without telling me? You know I like knowing where you are. What are you doing in there anyway?'' Belarus was outside the house going at the door with a metal bat, she slammed the door once more,''Brother?''

Russia looked terrified hearing the voice of his reached sister. She clawed at the door for a moment putting her ear against it. ''Please Canada, help me out. Can you please just hide me until she is gone,'' Russia whispered to Canada looking more fearful then Canada thought possible. Canada nodded agreeing to hide him and pointed a direction near a hall. Kumajiro jumped off Russia's lap and grabbed him by the wrist. He led him down the hall and out of view.

''Brother you know I like knowing what you are doing with other people~. '' She whacked at the door again as the frame seemed to be beginning to loosen slightly.

Canada walked to the door and unlocked it trying to look calm, he then opened it so the door wouldn't be completely broken open. ''B-Belarus, what are you doing here?'' Canada said trying to pretend like he was oblivious as to why she was there.

He squealed 'maple' when she lifted him by the collar of the shirt, ''Where is brother?" She said in a command way rather then a question as she seemed to threaten him with the bat she was beating the door with.

''He isn't here..'' Canada said trying his best to hide that he was hiding, unfortunately he was a horrid liar especially when he was scared. He always looks at the ground and messes with his hands when he does and now was no exception. He tried his best not to for both the sake of Russia and to keep from getting the shit beaten out of him, although he couldn't keep eye contact and seemed obvious with his lying even not purposely.

''Then where the hell is he?" Belarus growled slamming him against the wall. She then just dropped him not wanting to play games and stormed into the house. She went through the rooms kicking each one open more roughly and scoping them hastily for her large love, her attempts were in vain though. She went back out to where she left Canada who hadn't moved seemingly paralyzed in fear. ''Where is he?" She shouted hitting him in the side with the bat, Canada let out a grunt of pain biting his lip stubbornly not replying. ''Answer me!" She hit him in the other side harder causing Canada to let out a small shout of pain.

America happened to be passing by , his house being right next to Canada's. He saw he both of them and walked in their direction not being able to read the atmosphere for shit. He shouted to the both of them though mostly directed to Canada, ''Yo bro, what are you doing over there?'' Canada mouthed help and Belarus turned pissed at being interrupted. America seemed to understand his brother's signal as he walked a bit quicker.

Canada had started to get up leaning on the wall but Belarus him in the leg sending him back own. Canada held his leg where she had hit. ''I didn't tell you to get up." She hissed.

''You bitch get way from my brother.'' America said becoming more serious. Belarus seemed to have had enough of the stalling as she slipped a knife out from her atire and held it to Canada's neck. She glared at America, ''One more step and his head comes off.'' America froze and his eyes widened. As Belarus was about to start the threats once more for her 'lover' they all heard a very distinct and familiar sound. All heads turn to see Ukraine running in their direction followed by Lithuania and Estonia both of which pausing for a second double guessing their plan at the sight of Belarus. Latvia was furthest behind

''Belarus what are you doing?" She ran straight to her trying to remove the knife from her.

''Ukraine I thought I told you to stay home when I visited brother.'' Belarus growled and Ukraine flinched in return.

''You are fucking trying to kill people, I don't think this is brother's house now is it?" America said inching closer to Belarus and Canada every time she looked way. She caught on to this and through a knife at his feet landing right in front of them. ''Shit.'' America said trying not to trip on it.

''Another inch and I won't miss.'' Belarus said flicking another knife out. Kumajiro snuck out the house and was right behind Belarus without her knowing. He knocked her away from Canada and pined her down. Canada stared at the spectacle, ''Wow he is doing something other then sleeping eating and whining, and for me too.'' he thought to himself.

Belarus struggled to get out from the Kumajiro's paws but when she did she fled which was a relief to everyone else. America went to Canada and helped him up, ''You okay bro?" He asked while pulling him up.

Canada smiled sheepishly, ''Yeah I think I'm okay.'' Canada then went over to Kumajiro who was now rolling in the snow and gave him a hug, ''That was really good Kumajiro!"

''Who are you?" Kumajiro said acting as if Canada was a stranger, but Canada really didn't seem to mind.

By this time Russia was standing in the opening of Canada's door. ''I apologizes for Belarus.'' Russia said immediately earning a glare from America.

''What the hell is that vodka commi bastard doing here?" America yelled in a unneeded volume, ''You are the reason that bitch was here aren't you? '' America spoke before Canada could respond. ''Its his fault isn't it?'' America continued saying things along this line and rambled on getting ready to fight Russia.

''No I chose to hide him, so its not his fault its mine'' Canada practically had to shout for his brother to hear. He really didn't want anyone to fight.

Russia went over to Canada and patted his head smiling with gratitude, ''Thank you, da?'' He said before leaving. Canada was agitated not knowing whether to stop him or not, he decided to not. Russia went over to his three 'pets' and was smiled in way saying 'I am going to beat the shit out of whoever the hell told Belarus I was here' as he said to them ''Now who was one who tole her location?"

''I'm sorry it was me I didn't mean to ,she was just so scary, and she was threatening us, and she was going to beat us, and she was scary and she made me wish you were here because you are stronger then me although I was happy you weren't because you would have been scared as well and i thought it was a coincidence and you were maybe going to America's or something and she would just get to Canada's house and see you weren't there and just guess you just left and every thing would be okay'' Latvia said shaking and looking ready to cry.

''Its okay just don't do it again.'' Russia said sternly as they started to head back to his would have beaten him if he were anyone else bit he couldn't. He just can't make himself make him cry. Russia was pissed at not being able to get a thing done and having had visiting Canada be a waste, when he got in the house he went into his room and just polished his pipe.


	4. Chapter 4

''Why did Belarus have to show up?" Russia thought out loud to himself as he rubbed the soft rag against his silver pipe roughly seeming to put all his anger there. He was trying to think of the reasons she would appear on such a day but a different question bubbled up in his head,''Why did he do that for me?'' He set his pipe on the desk and left the room heading to the kitchen to grab a bottle of vodka , ''Fuck it, I quit for now.'' He said heavily dropping himself on the couch and popping it open. He couldn't get his mind off the various thoughts and question that all seemed to revolve around one person, Canada. He ended up chugging his vodka down not really taking his time and enjoying it like eh usually did but just to try to get the thoughts off his mind. Unfortunately though this did nothing but made him even more agitated, he eventually got so frustrated and drunk that cracked a bottle over the top of his head then passed out not because of the impact but because of pure exhaustion.

His trembling trio of followers hidden in the bathroom the whole time waiting till their 'owner' went to bed. When they finally were confident that he was out they entered the room and started cleaning up. Lithuania lugged Russia to bed while Latvia cleaned up the glass.

Russia was in darkness for a while, half between consciousness and slumber as words flew past him, without him realizing it he was in a large black room with a wooden gate in front of him. The room was empty other then that and it seemed the only way he could go. He hesitated only for a moment before opening the gate before him. A wave of blood flushed thought the door as he stood stunned by the large quantity of the dark red that seeped into the lower part of his pants leg. Russia just stared not moving seeming hurt seeing his loyal trio all bloodied up and barely standing. He went to try to help Latvia who was stumbling only to be denied and met with a smack by Estonia's hand.

A death glare shot from his eyes as he looked at Russia coldly, '' Don't touch Latvia, if you hurt him I'll-''

Estonia didn't finish his sentence, he couldn't, he was sent to the ground by a blow from a bat as Belarus all of her creepy usual love seemed to have been drained all that was left was the insanity that usually hummed with it except it seemed stronger. Latvia and Lithuania tried to run but collapsed after a few steps.

''Brother, You don't have to give me your love, although if you don't give me your love you can't give it away to anyone else either. If you do I will have to get rid of the, I am the only one you are allowed to love. If they feel anything towards you don't worry I will remove of them soon enough.'' Belarus spewed out here insane words as she stepped towards him.

Russia's mind suddenly went blank having a strange worry over Canada, he had absolutely no clue why either he just did. Belarus seemed to read her brother's mind as the spoke up again, ''Oh brother if that Canada person is troubling that much I can delete him now, I mean it should be hard, he is right behind you. He has the silliest idea that he is going to help you. Its crazy isn't it, why don't you help help me correct the problem.'' Belarus said as she stepped closer, Russia turned around not believing her and was dumbfounded to see Canada standing there.

''Don't hurt him Belarus...''Russia whispered in a soft attempt for a threat,''Don't do it..'' Canada smiled at Russia that seemed to bear no fear nor worry .

''It is fine as long a your happy.'' Canada's quiet timid voice spoke up just loud enough for Russia's ears to catch, ''If I am a problem and the removal of my self will result in less trouble then I don't mind.'' Belarus seemed to grin gripping the bat as she got closer and ready to strike.

''No!'' Russia shouted as he awoke from his dream sitting up shaken much by his dream. He looked around his room letting out a small sigh of relief, ''Just another dream..'' He mumbled as Lithuania came in the room.

''Russia is everything alright?'' He asked with some concern having been woken from the shout, Latvia followed behind asking the same question just a little late.

Russia seemed relieved seeing them alright as he looked at them with his usual stern look. They both seemed relieved at seeing the somewhat usual expression. Estonia walked in the room last sleepily rubbing his eyes without his glasses. He couldn't see a thing the others seemed like large blobs of colors that seemed to blend together. ''What was the shouting about?'' He asked looking from Latvia to Lithuania to Russia and back trying to depict who was who, though within seconds he decided to give up and just looked in their overall general direction.

''I am fine, it was nothing.'' Russia said as he looked at the three of them his stare softening just slightly at the sight of their worry for them. He was happy to see they cared for him, he then directed his stare at Estonia who he noticed didn't have his glasses.''What is time?'' He asked knowing Estonia always had his watch on him.

Estonia looked at his watch as he tried to focus on the hands, he couldn't even see them. He put it closer to his face trying to see before Lithuania finally asked, ''Estonia where are your glasses? You know you can't do a thing without them, shouldn't you get them?'' Estonia already knew but he wasn't sure where they were.

''Uh well they aren't on my night stand and that is where they were last, so I don't very much know where they are.'' He sighed and looked at the blobs that were people that stood before him.

''Well do you know if anyone might have moved it anywhere?'' Latvia spoke quivering as always.

''No I don't think anyone has been in my room. Not that I know of.'' Estonia said looking at them fixing his eyes on the one that he finally guessed was Russia.

''Why are you looking at me?'' Russia said innocently. He didn't want to be blamed for anything he hadn't done. He got up and walked over to Estonia speaking to him warmly, ''Lets look in your room then.'' Estonia somewhat nodded and turned they all trailed into his room. His room was neat and orderly, everything seem to have a particular place and were in it, except for his glasses.''Did they fall?''

''I didn't hear them fall, and when I checked I didn't see them although I couldn't and can't really see anything.'' Estonia said walking over to his nightstand and bed to attempt to look again.

Russia grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, ''Let me da?'' He said as he walked past Estonia and lining down on his hands and knees looking under the bed. The glasses were there and the lenses seemed shattered. Russia swept the shards and pieces of the lenses and the frame into his hands cutting himself a bit but he ignored it. He then sat up and showed them to Estonia, ''They seem broken.''

''What? How could this happen? Its imposable, this couldn't have happen just by falling, I call fowl play'' Estonia said frustratedly but not harsh or directed at Russia.

''Who would do that though?'' Russia asked, and Estonia simply shrugged. ''Well Lithuania take him to the eye doctor to get him a new pair then,'' Russia said getting ready to leave the house, ''I'll be back in a while.''


	5. Chapter 5

Russia left the house stopping when he heard the door shut behind him, he then looked up at the sky pondering about what to do next. He was trying to decide whether to go to Canada's again or try something else. Ignoring it didn't work for it only made him think more on it, as he learned from past attempts. In the end he decided to find someone else to talk to, a friend perhaps, but who? In his head it seemed like a plenty good plan but what nation can he consider him a friend or at least talk to him a bit, the majority of the world didn't really like him persay.

He went through a list of nations off the top of his head, '' America hates me so he is immediately chopped off the board, France is a perverted pedophile so definitely not him, Italy is... Well he is Italy and Italians are no good with these types of things, Germany is.. Well maybe him but what other nations also maybe? Hmm, Japan is too emotionless and seems like he is constantly judging everything, England… He may be an option as well, and China perhaps too. Prussia would do nothing but head for my vitals, Austria is to 'superior' for this type of thing. So I am left with three Germany, England, and China. Now which one...'' He had mumbled this to himself not noticing he had been walking to Germany's house. It gave him an odd feel, Germany was one of the people he had sorted out in his mind to avoid.

Well if anything he had his pipe, if he felt things were going too bad he could always beat the shit to of him. He walked to the door and hesitantly stood there for a moment. When he was about to knock it Germany opened the door and spoke before Russia could say a thing, ''What is your business here?'' He asked sternly.

Russia looked at him judging his mood. He looked free at the time so Russia decided to try his plan. He paused thinking what to say, and Germany seemed to be getting pissed. ''Talk, da?'' Russia said bluntly though bit his tongue in finishing with realizing how odd it sounded. Germany seemed a little surprised at the large nation's sudden want for friendly ness and stayed on guard.

''Um sure...'' Germany said uncertain as he did a hand gestured turned and walked into the house with Russia following like a lost puppy. They both sat in chairs that seemed to face each other. ''So, what is it that you find so important that you need to visit me to talk about, did Italy cross your boarders again?''

''Nyet, it has nothing to do with Italy, I just wanted someone to talk to..'' Russia said seeming a bit awkward looking around a bit.

Germany was now feeling very uncomfortable and not sure of Russia weaving back and forth with the idea that Russia was sick or planning something in his mind. Russia looked at him curious to his silence, ''Is something wrong?''

''No nothing at all, does his pertain to me in any way?'' Germany asked not wanting to waste his time.

''Not really'' Russia said softly.

''Then leave, I have much to do.'' Germany said coldly. Russia sighed, got up, and left deciding beast not to beat him because Germany was right, it wasn't really his problem.

He then decided to try England, ''Surely England wouldn't mind him visiting, or at least wouldn't have enough balls to tell him to leave.'' He thought as he made his way to the brit's house.

When he had got there England seemed to be talking to his 'unicorn' in his garden. ''Oh unicorn I can't not today I already promised to have tea with Tinkerbelle. Why don't you go play with-''

Russia interrupted him, ''England who are you talking to?'' England seemed to jump five feet hearing Russia's voice.

''Russia? W-what are you doing here, ''England managed to say, ''I didn't summon you here did I?''

''No I just came here to talk..'' Russia said in an off stern matter. England noticed but didn't say anything.

''O-okay then, well do you want to talk out here or in the house over a cup of tea, I will make biscuits as well,'' England offered

''Let's talk inside, but please not biscuits'' Russia replied. With that both nations went in.


	6. Chapter 6

The atmosphere in the room felt tight and Russia couldn't but scan the room curious and tense. He glanced left and right at the various tea pot sets, glass figures, and paintings of the creatures England often rambled on about and to which no one else saw or heard. England had left Russia in his living room to collect some tea and crumpets, and Russia just sat on the chair. England then came back in the room with his 'delicious' crumpets that he stubbornly offered to Russia once more. Russia then again refused to place a hand on one. ''Well any who, what was it that you wanted to talk about?'' England asked with a somewhat dumb look on his face. He for some reason had no fear of Russia which was an extremely rare occurrence on his part.

''I just need someone to talk to…'' Russia seemed a bit embarrassed that he that to resort to someone to talk to, ''Will you listen?'' Russia asked before starting a little sheepishly not wanting to be shooed away.

England seemed dumbfounded at the thought, he had never thought that Russia would ask him of all people to talk to about stuff. ''Well what is it you want to talk about?'' He finally spoke trying to think of what on earth Russia would need to talk to him about, ''Maybe he wants my recipe...'' England thought.

''Well I have been having nightmares and the same person keeps appearing and seeming as a guide through them, although the person always seems to be unsuccessful…'' Russia said looking down preparing to be shunned or laughed at. England just sat there. Staring not sure as to whom he was talking to now. He wasn't sure what to say, he was just surprised that someone actually trusted him or liked him enough to go to him on a personal matter. He was hated by pretty much every one, and yet Russia actually came to him. He was floating off in his mind utterly lost only to be snapped back to reality when saw Russia mistake his body language and begin to look uneasy.

England then thought back to what Russia had said searching his mind for a reasonable response, ''Perhaps you have feelings for this person, maybe love or hate… Are you close to the person?''

Russia seemed to light up a little at the non-negative response, he put his mind off the fear of being shunned again and back to the conversation, ''Not very, I usually see him occasionally at the meets… Why do you think I keep having these dreams?'' Russia knew England wouldn't know the answer but just blurted it out anyways.

England thought for a moment distracted on trying to figure who it was Russia was talking about but then responded in a somewhat hasty manner remembering he had left his pal flying mint-bunny in his cage, ''Perhaps it is your subconscious telling you to do something, or it is warning you. Will you excuse me for a moment I must attend to something.''

England left the room without waiting for a response, he walked quickly but didn't run down the hall. He made his way to a room going over to an empty animal's cage opening it and apologizing, ''Oh I am so sorry, I had completely forgotten to let you out your cage, you must have been so lonely!''

He seemed to cuddle the air with much enthusiasm. He then sat down and started to have a conversation with the nonexistent rabbit and went on and on for about four hours. Then he realized he had forgotten Russia. ''Shoot I forgot Russia!" He said before leaving the room and going back to where he had left him. At this time it had already turned ten and had nodded off on the long couch. He looked cute, this was what England was thinking as he blushed a bit looking at the large nation in his state. He didn't bother waking Russia because he wasn't sure what type of riser he was and didn't want to be beaten by him. Looking at Russia he thought, ''I can't leave him there like that, he'll catch a cold.'' England then vanished from the room before coming back with a blanket. He set it down on top of Russia before going to his room. There his did a bit of reading before going to sleep himself.


End file.
